


Потому что я не отпущу тебя, пока мы вдвоем не увидим свет

by Nightblink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a racist shit, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, like really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алья и Маринетт ненавидели свою беспомощность.<br/>Каждая - по разным причинам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Я понимаю тебя, но...

Алья ненавидела свою беспомощность.

Маринетт часто ночевала (на самом деле, сбегала, но это слово было под запретом) у нее, и часами просто сидела рядом, завернувшись в теплое одеяло и не сводя взгляда с экрана телевизора, на котором раскрывалась очередная любовная история.

Младшие уже знали, что когда к Алье приходит подруга, заходить в комнату строго запрещено: тогда феи дружбы очень злились и заставляли все вкусности исчезнуть из холодильника на несколько дней. Им хватило одного раза и пары легких подзатыльников, чтобы это запомнить, и теперь при виде Маринетт они с наигранными криками ужаса уносились в соседнюю комнату.

Маринетт это чаще всего веселило, но иногда она совсем не обращала внимание на окружающих, разве что сухо здоровалась с мадам Сезер и уходила в комнату Альи. Обычно ей было нужно минут пять на «побыть одной», прийти в себя, переодеться и завернуться в одеяльный кокон так, чтобы оттуда было видно только покрасневшие глаза и опухшее лицо. Выманивалась из своего импровизированного убежища она постепенно, обычно ближе к ночи, когда уже нужно было устраиваться спать.

Алья, проводив Маринетт взглядом и услышав хлопок двери, покосилась на экран телефона, засекая время, и принялась беззаботно обсуждать с мамой очередной звездный скандал среди актрис. Конечно, она просто слышала краем уха, кто вообще может подумать, что это она продала снимки прессе и в результате купила себе новый, абсолютно шикарнейший, смартфон, и целую коробку тональных кремов — про запас?

Уж точно не её мама, которая привыкла списывать все новые гаджеты дочери на отца, даже не спрашивая. Алье иногда хотелось, чтобы она спросила, просто показала свою заинтересованность, но в то же время её уверенность была прекрасным прикрытием. Да и, если честно, какое её мамочке дело до того, что её бывший муж дарит старшей дочери: у нее самой в самом разгаре был роман с мэром и возможная совместная поездка за границу.

Лишь бы это правда не вылилось во что-то серьезное, терпеть Хлою на правах старшей сестры не хотелось абсолютно.

Тайна Хлои была скучной, чтобы общаться с ней достаточно долго. Алья с первого взляда поставила диагноз «проблемы с отцом и друзьями» и даже в голове это звучало как что-то, покрытое пылью и паутиной. «Проблемы с отцом» вряд ли включали инцест, побои или еще что-то вроде этого, да и на мэра у нее уже и без этого была собрана приличная папка. На всякий случай, если события и правда начнут принимать серьезный оборот.

Маринетт — другое дело. Алья заводила приятельниц и в прошлых школах, и сначала решила, что Маринетт была такого же, «обычного» типажа. У таких никаких тайн, страшнее прочитанных чужих сообщений на телефоне и шпаргалок во время контрольных, и быть не могло, да и о тех обычно говорилось шепотом.

Но тогда её детектор впервые ошибся. Маринетт была слишком обычной. У нее со всем был перебор — слишком неуклюжая, слишком робкая, когда дело касалось каких-то публичных выступлений, слишком решительная, стоило лишь её поддержать.

Разумеется, упустить что-то настолько интересное Алья не могла. Но тут её ждало разочарование: то, что начиналось как веселая игра «рассекреть излишне идеальную Маринетт» закончилось совсем не веселым результатом, который Алья впервые в жизни не могла показать публике.

Но хотела. Её сдерживала Маринетт, и то, что она знала, сколько всего немедленно польется на её голову от окружающих. Только мысль об этом вызывала тошноту и желание просто самой уже удушить и мадам Чэн, и месье Дюпэна.

Она даже находила в себе силы улыбаться в их присутствии и поддерживать вежливую беседу, не показывая, что вообще что-то знает.

— Закончим школу — и ты переедешь, — уверенно твердила она, касаясь невесомым поцелуем спутанных черных волос. — И мы засудим твоих родителей.

Маринетт в ответ на это всегда обнимала её крепче обычного, прижималась всем телом и кивала.

Алья считала её синяки и шрамы. Она знала каждый, могла с точностью назвать число, когда появился тот или иной, и банки тонального крема, который идеально скрывал даже татуировки, хватало не дольше, чем на месяц.

— Это новый, — она осторожно провела пальцем по некрасивому пятну и поморщилась, Маринетт судорожно вздохнула.

Пару месяцев назад она бы отдернула футболку, перевернулась на бок и хорошо, если бы не ушла.

— Мама говорила с бабушкой, — она усмехнулась. Алья не любила эту усмешку, она совсем не шла её Мари. — Снова.

Алья поцеловала синяк, потом нависла на полусогнутых руках над Маринет и коснулась легким поцелуем её губ.

— Ты этого не заслуживаешь. И ты все равно прекрасна, — она видела недоверие, которое вызвало волну привычного гнева. Она раз за разом твердила ей это, и надеялась, что когда-нибудь сможет убедить. — Со-вер-шен-на, — каждый слог отделялся шагом её пальцев по обнаженному животу, вверх, к скрытой футболкой груди.

Маринетт закрыла глаза и притянула её к себе, целуя. Она не спорила вслух. Никогда — и даже после стычек с Хлоей панически переживала, что кто-нибудь доложит родителям. Или что учителя позвонят и расскажут о прогулах.

Алья заботилась о том, чтобы у всех окружающих рты были плотно зашиты их же тайнами.

Алья ненавидела свою беспомощность. Папка с синяками Маринетт на её телефоне была запаролена и спрятана в самых дебрях карты памяти, так глубоко, что вряд ли кто нашел бы, даже если задался бы целью. Она лелеяла её как свое самое тайное сокровище, как что-то, что когда-нибудь, быть может, наконец положит конец этому кошмару.

Днем Маринетт была идеальной. Активная ученица, представитель класса, даже влюбленность в мальчика-модель была правильной и входила в список «стандартная девочка-подросток». Алья наблюдала за этим без особого интереса, она слишком хорошо знала, насколько Маринетт на самом деле не была заинтересована во взаимности Адриана.

Поэтому, когда Адриан начал неожиданно добродушно улыбаться Маринетт, подмигивать ей и вообще вести себя слишком уж по-дружески, она знала, что нужно вмешаться.

— Лапы прочь от Мари, — она оперлась ладонями на парту перед Адрианом и угрожающе улыбнулась.

— Или? — Адриан подпер ладонью подбородок и усмехнулся, вызывающе подняв брови. — Что ты мне сделаешь, шоколадка?

— Поговорю с Натали, — Алья пожала плечами. Это был не единственный рычаг давления, но для начала должно было хватить и его. — О том, что у меня есть кое-какие… записи об авторских правах, которые она наверняка не хочет, чтобы остальные услышали. И намекну, что тебе, наверное, будет лучше на домашнем обучении. Разве нет?

Адриан сощурил глаза.

— Столько проблем из-за какой-то азиатки? Не думал, что ты страдаешь от желтой лихорадки*.

Алья сжала губы и выпрямилась. Безумно хотелось врезать по наглой роже, но это наверняка привлечет ненужное внимание.

— Не меряй всех по себе, Агрест. И только попробуй повторить свои слова при Маринетт, я тебе их тогда в глотку засуну вместе с твоим имиджем пай-мальчика.

— Ужасно страшно, — Адриан скучающе вздохнул и бросил взгляд в сторону приближающегося Нино. — С нетерпением жду твоего нового видео, — он улыбнулся своей наигранной улыбкой. Алья улыбнулась в ответ, не менее фальшиво, и ушла к Маринетт.

После этого поведение Адриана мало изменилось, но опасные вибрации почти-романтического-ухаживания исчезли.

— Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь? — Маринетт улыбнулась ей и Алья улыбнулась в ответ.

В её телефоне была целая куча материала, который мог взорвать СМИ и смешать с грязью почти половину известных людей Парижа.

— Знаю, милая.

И через несколько лет Алья просто сотрет в пыль родителей Маринетт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Желтая лихорадка - термин, обозначающий людей, у которых фетиш на азиатскую внешность.


	2. ...когда ты успела поверить в то, что одинока?

_« — Чье „пожалуйста“ заставило тебя так сильно ненавидеть это слово?_  
 _Эндрю c минуту молча смотрел на него._  
 _— Мое_.»  
Nora Sakavic, The Kingʼs Men

  
Маринетт ненавидела свою беспомощность.  
  
Тикки говорила, что все Ледибаг так или иначе росли в тяжелые времена. Что не было ни одной из них, у которой не было бы проблем — иначе было сложно ценить ту силу, которую давали сережки.  
  
— Только тот, кто сам страдал, может понять важность чужой жизни, — Тикки тогда смущенно улыбнулась, летая над Маринетт, которая заклеивала очередной синяк пластырем и слушала краем уха. Сложно было поверить во все происходящее, все эти волшебные превращения и силы, но в словах квами была логика. Странная, извращенная, но все же — логика.  
  
Жанна дʼАрк сгорела в огне за то, что заботилась о благе Франции. Конечно, по сравнению с ней, жизнь Маринетт была сказкой, особенно пока она не начинала всех убеждать в том, что слышит чьи-то голоса.  
  
— Люди не хотят верить в квами, — печально сказала Тикки, когда Маринетт спросила её об этом. — Тогда мы всего лишь хотели помочь этой стране.  
  
— Мы? — Маринетт нахмурилась, переворачивая страницу книжки по истории. — Ты и квами Кота?  
  
— Не только. Тогда еще была Пинна, она может предсказывать будущее, — голос Тикки заметно потеплел. — Жаль, что все так обернулось…  
  
Жаловаться на собственные синяки после такого было слишком жалко. Маринетт напоминала себе об этом каждый раз, когда опускала голову, прижимая к переносице тряпку, намоченную холодной водой. Кровь капала на рубашку, напоминая цветом её костюм. Тикки подтаскивала к ней упаковки с таблетками и сочувственно что-то щебетала — Маринетт не вслушивалась.  
  
Пожалуй, больше всего ей нравилось понимание её квами. Тикки, конечно, ворчала, когда она превращалась только чтобы волшебство костюма унимало слишком сильную боль, но не так занудно, как могла бы. Скорее, с нотками заботы.  
  
Ледибаг была её спасением. Той отдушиной, от которой она не могла отказаться, и которая была как наркотик — и если Жанна чувствовала себя хоть капельку также, то она понимала, почему было так сложно отказаться от камней чудес и вернуться к обычной жизни.  
  
В обычной жизни Маринетт ночью запирала люк в свою комнату, шугалась каждого шороха и вздрагивала, стоило родителям рядом с ней поднять руку. С другой стороны, она понимала, что сама виновата во всем. Она постоянно роняла что-то на кухне: стоило маме приблизиться, пальцы просто разжимались, а руки вскидывались в защитном жесте сами, особенно в детстве.  
  
Отец тоже злился на нее по этой причине — она пару раз, спеша выполнить его поручение, хваталась за излишне горячий противень или же опрокидывала уже готовую выпечку, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника.  
  
— Ты должна хорошо учиться, — твердил ей отец в младшей школе, когда Маринетт еще получала не самые лучшие оценки. — Ты же азиатка!  
  
— Не смей пытаться учить китайский, — холодно говорила мама, когда Маринетт заикнулась о курсах. — Ты — француженка, он тебе незачем.  
  
Она хорошо училась, не заикалась о курсах китайского и на семейных сборищах, когда приезжали родственники по материнской линии, молча помогала накрывать на стол и не понимала ни слова. Улавливала только свое имя, да пренебрежительные взгляды. Отец обычно в такие дни ходил безумно злой, и ему было лучше не попадаться на глаза — Маринетт как-то раз так сломала руку, слишком поздно придя домой. С тех пор она ставила себе кучу напоминалок на телефоне, потому что память явно играла с ней злую шутку: она-то была уверена, что пришла даже раньше, чем ей было сказано.  
  
Жизнь супергероини была легче. Ярче. И если Маринетт чувствовала странное удовлетворение, ломая очередное вместилище акумы или же атакуя злодея, то она старалась не обращать на это внимание. Она ведь поступала правильно, спасала мир, защищала мирных горожан — и откуда должны были взяться угрызения совести, пусть она и ставила пару лишних синяков жертве? «Чудесное исцеление» все равно все исправляло. Она в обычной жизни справлялась и без него, так что ничего страшного.  
  
Раздражал её только Кот. Доставшийся ей партнер, «твоя половинка, предназначенная судьбой», слишком уж сильно пытался коснуться её, и Маринетт привычно отшатывалась каждый раз, пытаясь свести все к шутке.  
  
Его неизменно восторженный взгляд от разрушенных «катаклизмом» вещей отзывался у нее в голове тревожным колокольчиком. Да, Кот шутил, улыбался, пару раз даже спасал её, но его зеленые глаза были слишком холодными и внимательными. Такой взгляд был у психолога, к которому её как-то записали родители, и у социальных работников, которые заставили их это сделать.  
  
Кот наверняка был наблюдательным, а такие люди вызывали лишь желание держаться подальше: они любили лезть не в свое дело.  
  
Алья была абсолютно другой.  
  
Маринетт все еще помнила тот день, когда Алья молча подтолкнула к ней свой телефон, на котором была открыта фотография синяков, заметных из-под задравшейся футболки в раздевалке.  
  
— Лучше бы использовала тональник, — заметила Алья в ответ на панический взгляд Маринетт, у которой сдавило горло от ужаса и легкие, кажется, отказывались иметь с воздухом что-то общее. — Эй-эй! Стой, не умирай, — Алья порылась в сумке и впихнула в руки Маринетт скомканный бумажный пакет, в который та сразу же принялась дышать. — А теперь сосчитай мои пальцы, раз-два…  
  
Она подняла обе ладони и Маринетт послушно проследила взглядом за каждым из сгибающихся пальцев, пытаясь отвлечься. Неожиданная тошнота схлынула почти сразу, оставив после себя слабость и дрожь, на то, чтобы выровнять дыхание потребовалось еще несколько минут.  
  
Маринетт протянула пакет обратно, глубоко вздохнула и почувствовала, что её губы опасно задрожали. Нет-нет-нет, только не здесь, она и так привлекла много внимания, и…  
  
— Думаю, нам стоит об этом поговорить, — заметила Алья, убирая телефон обратно в сумку. Бросила взгляд по сторонам, заставив пару заинтересовавшихся одноклассников отвернуться, и улыбнулась. — И явно не у тебя дома.  
  
Маринетт кивнула.  
  
Тогда у нее впервые в жизни появился человек, с которым она могла обсудить все это. Человек, который заботился о ней, и помогал, и ни капли не осуждал за то, что она не заявляет в полицию или еще куда.  
  
Алья, разве что, занесла в её телефон номер службы психологической помощи, и к ней можно было теперь постоянно приходить ночевать, когда собственная ненужность и бесполезность захватывали с головой.  
  
Жить стало намного легче, когда она знала, что у нее теперь была комната, в которой всегда была вкусная еда, теплое одеяло и телевизор с нескончаемой коллекций фильмов. Какое-то убежище, куда никто из родителей не ворвется.  
  
Мама с папой, конечно, сначала не были слишком довольны её дружбой с Альей, но узнав, что её мама работает в ресторане самой престижной гостиницы, смягчились. Особенно когда Маринетт пару раз «в подарок» принесла домой какие-то приглашения, которые позволяли бесплатно посетить этот самый ресторан.  
  
Маринетт ненавидела свою беспомощность.  
  
Она любила Алью. Как можно было её не любить? Алья была рядом, Алья защищала её, помогала, и окружала непривычным (и незаслуженным, если честно) восхищением, прислушивалась к её словам и не торопила с каждым новым этапом их отношений. Она помогала ей прятать синяки, обнимала, и спасала из той черной дыры, в которую Маринетт, по своим ощущениям, с каждым днем проваливалась все глубже.  
  
И Маринетт даже не могла рассказать миру о том, как сильно любит её.  
  
Она притворялась, что была влюблена в Адриана — потому что для образа идеальной дочери она должна была быть в кого-то влюблена, и явно не в свою подругу, — хотя у нее ноги подкашивались от ужаса и язык заплетался каждый раз, едва он оказывался рядом. Его взгляд напоминал ей взгляд Кота, и Маринетт была только рада, что Агрест никогда не ответит ей взаимностью.  
  
Потому что эта взаимность была ей не нужна. У нее была Алья, и весь остальной мир, если честно, мог катиться к черту.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь? — Маринетт улыбнулась Алье, и та улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
Через десять минут Маринетт нужно было возвращаться домой, надеясь, что родители помирились, и никто из родственников не подливал масла в огонь своими ценными замечаниями. В последнее время, со всеми этими супергеройскими делами, она была не самой идеальной ученицей, и её удивляло то, что учителя все еще не звонили ей домой.  
  
Может, Тикки все же приносила удачу.  
  
— Знаю, милая, — ответила Алья, рассеянно сжимая её ладонь и не отрывая взгляда от экрана телефона.  
  
Маринетт рассматривала дужку её очков и думала о том, что, пожалуй, нужно будет рассказать Алье правду о Ледибаг.  
  
— Хочешь, я завтра переночую у тебя? — Алья оторвалась от какого-то блога и встретила её взгляд. Маринетт моргнула и отвернулась, уставившись на траву под их ногами.  
  
Завтра им должны были сказать результаты тестирования.  
  
— Нет, думаю, я… справилась.  
  
Алья несколько мгновений разглядывала её и потом пожала плечами.  
  
— Если что, мое предложение и завтра будет в силе.  
  
Маринетт почти сказала «спасибо», но все же промолчала, лишь переплела их пальцы и бросила взгляд в сторону спускающихся по школьной лестнице учеников.  
  
Рядом с Альей было легко ненавидеть только свою беспомощность.


End file.
